


Cross Gene stories

by ChibiArthur



Category: CROSS GENE
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10034828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiArthur/pseuds/ChibiArthur
Summary: A collection of Cross Gene oneshots I wrote.





	1. Hello there! I'm back ^^

Hello, Chibi here ^^ I'm alive :D   
It's been a long time since I published anything, sorry :c but now that I have a little more free time I decided to dust off some stories I wrote during all that time I was absent and publish them. What you can expect:

\- oneshots, both those I've already written and those I may write in the future  
\- various universes  
\- minor experiments with style and genres  
\- M-rated stuff  
\- various ships

I may be open for requests, I may be not. I'm still not sure. If you see a chapter titled "requests open" it will be a sign for you to bury me with your wishes, which I'll try to grant ^^ 


	2. Short and sweet

**Fandom:** Cross Gene  
 **Pairing:** none, MyongSper if you squint really hard  
 **Warnings:** cuteness  
 **Rating:** PG

Yongseok opened his eyes and immediately looked at the clock on his bedside table. 4am. Way too early to be up but, try as he might, he couldn't fall asleep. After a few minutes of tossing and turning in his bed, Yongseok decided to get up and go for a morning jog.  
He put on a crumpled tracksuit he kept in the back of his wardrobe, grabbed some tennis shoes and a face mask - mainly to keep safe from the polluted Seoul air but also to minimise the chance of a stray fan recognising him. He lazily combed his hair with his fingers, washed his face, put on his shoes and mask and left the dorm.  
He was jogging for about an hour when he heard something that resembled chirping from a nearby alley. Curious, he slowed down and followed the sound. He found a box and when he opened the lid, the chirping got louder. Yongseok's eyes softened.  
"Ah, now what to do with you..."

***

Yongseok opened the door to the dorm an hour and a half later, the rest of Cross Gene members still asleep if the silence was anything to go by. He took off his shoes and carefully made his way into the kitchen. He placed the box on the counter and opened it. A warm smile made its way onto his face when three little chicks started jumping up and down and chirping cheerfully. From his pocket he pulled out a packet of food for baby chickens, which he bought on the way home, and opened it. He spilled some of it inside the box and watched the chicks eat with utter adoration. A happy sigh left Yongseok's mouth. He was in love.

***

When Casper entered the kitchen, the first thing he saw was Yongseok playing with three chicks sitting on his head. Yongseok immediately stopped giggling upon noticing the rapper's presence and tried behaving as if there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Casper smiled gently and strolled over to the maknae. With his pointer finger he delicately stroked the middle chick's head and let out a laugh when it tried to peck him.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone" whispered Casper to the blushing Yongseok.


	3. Touch

**Fandom:** Cross Gene  
**Pairing:** hinted TakuSper, hinted OT6  
**Warnings:** none  
**Rating:** PG

"Shin-ssi"  
"How dare you call your leader Shin-ssi?"  
"Hyung"  
"Yes Taku-chan?"  
"You're fondling my butt"  
"Yup!"  
"Stop it"  
"I don't wanna!"  
  
Casper sighed deeply as the argument continued. He was sitting on his bed and, judging by the way Shin and Takuya's voices got louder and then quieter, the pair was passing his room on the way to the kitchen.  
  
"Dinner will be 15 minutes late then..." muttering quietly to himself, the rapper flopped down on his bed. Counting cracks in the ceiling could occupy his mind for a small period of time, however, and his thoughts wandered to the only Japanese member in the dorm.  
  
Takuya was... his best friend, really. They supported each other as the foreigners of the group, especially after Gao Jia's departure. They practiced Korean together and then sometimes taught each other their native languages. They had a bunch of inside jokes.  
  
But Takuya is taller, more handsome, sought after. He's a model, an idol, an actor. The pressure to learn Korean was bigger on him than Casper so it's no wonder he made faster progress and soon practicing with him was no longer beneficial for Takuya. This is where Shin and the others took over. The time Takuya and Casper usually spent together grew more and more sparse as Takuya mingled with other members and celebrities more than with Casper. Takuya's schedule was always filled to the brim and Casper's was always painfully empty. Other members spent their time with him when they could and always supported him, sure. But they weren't Takuya.  
  
Casper sighed sadly for the umpteenth time. He couldn't help but be a little jealous of the time the others spent with his best friend. Not to mention all the touching... The rapper was envious, he couldn't express his feelings as well as the other members and he doesn't really like skinship either. Recently, his mood is always down because he is unable to let anyone know how he's feeling, be it verbally or through body language. Takuya could understand him no matter what though. He just looked into Casper's eyes and reacted accordingly - said a few words Casper needed to hear or simply pulled him into a brief, one-armed hug. Whatever it is he did, it always made Casper feel better.  
  
Takuya wasn't big on skinship but as days passed by he no longer protested as much when others were touching him, he sometimes even initiated physical contact. And so Casper lagged behind not only because of his lack of Korean skills but also because of his reluctance to skinship. He sighed again. It wasn't as if he was really that against physical contact, he just wasn't used to it. Other members knew that he liked personal space and, out of respect for him, didn't initiate any physical contact. But sometimes he needed it, sometimes he wanted them to disregard his personal space and just hug him or pat him on the shoulder. His voice and body stayed silent yet his eyes screamed. No one heard him. Takuya would, but someone always diverted his attention before he could look, really look at Casper. And so he remained miserable, looking helplessly as Takuya exchanged touches with Seyoung, Shin, Sangmin, Yongseok, their manager, heck, even with Jae Joon whenever they managed to meet. Everyone but him.  
  
Before he realised, a lonely tear made its way down his cheek. He wiped it angrily and stood up.  
  
_"Enough of this moping"_ he thought to himself _"it's time to eat. I wonder what Takuya made today?"_  
  
Casper left his room and went to the kitchen. Everyone was already there, eating happily. They all greeted him warmly when he came in, Sangmin scooted over to make some space for him at the small kitchen table. They would usually just take everything to the living room and sit on the floor but sometimes they felt the need to gather around the table that could fit maximum of 4 people. It was crowded and uncomfortable yet it made them feel closer, like a family. Casper took a seat between Sangmin and Seyoung. They all finished the dinner with plenty elbow banging, bruised knees and spilled food but with content smiles on their faces and warmth in their hearts.  
  
After they ate, the six members of Cross Gene went to the living room and laid on the floor, side by side. Casper was lying right next to Takuya. He kept stealing glances at him, wanting to reach out and intertwine his fingers with the Japanese man's. He did nothing, however, and finally closed his eyes like the rest of the members.  
  
Suddenly, he heard some rustling and felt warm breath on his neck. He moved his arm instinctively to act as a cushion for Takuya. The Japanese man curled up to his side and rested one hand on his chest. He started gliding his pointer finger over Casper's pectoral muscles and it took the rapper a while to figure out he was actually writing "I'm sorry" in hangeul. Casper smiled warmly. Takuya knew.  
  
"It's okay" he whispered softly into Takuya's hair and laughed quietly when he felt a smiley being drawn on his chest.


	4. Back inside

**Fandom:** Cross Gene  
**Pairing:** TakuYoung, hinted SeokTakuYoung  
**Warnings:** voyeurism, mention of sexual activities, masturbation  
**Rating:** M

 

Yongseok was washing the dishes. He liked washing the dishes. It was a relaxing pastime that helped him free his mind of useless and distracting thoughts so he often volunteered to do the chores. He was happily humming a tune under his breath when he heard an offended gasp followed by a breathless laugh.  
At first Yongseok was confused but then he remembered that his two hyungs, Takuya and Seyoung, were at the dorm too. He was just about to put a freshly cleaned plate on the dryer when a high pitched whine stopped him in his tracks.

You see, Yongseok is a curious creature. So against his better judgement he strained his ears to hear more.

"YA LEE SEYOUNG" Takuya yelled, though it sounded like he was out of breath. Seyoung laughed, yelped and then continued laughing. He was probably smacked by the other man.

"It's not funny" the Japanese man whined, the sound slightly muffled by the door. Now that Yongseok really concentrated, he could tell that his hyungs were in Takuya and Sangmin's room. "Seyoungie hyung" and okay, Yongseok's eyes almost fell out of his skull because Takuya all but _moaned_ that. "Put it back inside" Yongseok promptly dropped the plate, the porcelain crashing on the tiled floor. He was out of the kitchen in seconds and made a bee line for the room his hyungs were in. He reached for the doorknob but stopped. He was curious but if it turned out that Takuya and Seyoung were doing what he thought they were doing then he didn't want to be the one to interrupt them.

"Only if you say please~"

Seyoung's answer made Takuya growl low in his throat. "I will not beg" then his voice took on a playful note "I will just put it back in myself"

Seyoung yelped, a thump could be heard together with bedsprings creaking and Yongseok was suddenly on his knees, peeping through the keyhole. It wasn't interrupting as long as they didn't know he was watching, right? He could only see a part of the bed and down to his hyungs waists but it was enough to make him forget how to breathe for a moment.

Seyoung was lying on his back, his arms spread over the bed. Takuya was holding him in place by pressing his forearms against the older man's elbows. They were so close their chests were touching. Both of their hair were in disarray and their shirts were rumpled. Yongseok wondered why they even had their shirts on when, according to what he heard, they were already in the middle of having sex. Then he thought that maybe they were playing it safe and took off the minimal amount of clothing because he was in the dorm too. It made a lot of sense.

Suddenly Seyoung turned his head to the side and looked straight at the keyhole. Yongseok froze and stopped breathing. Seyoung smirked. Oh, he was so screwed.

Seyoung leaned up and whispered something in Takuya's ear. Takuya looked over at the keyhole and laughed quietly, making Yongseok's ears burn with embarrassment. Then Seyoung whispered something else and the Japanese man blushed furiously.

"We shouldn't" Yongseok had to really strain his ears to hear Takuya's reply. He could see Seyoung's lips moving but could only make out the words 'a bit' and 'fun'. Takuya thought for a few seconds and then nodded with a playful grin.

Takuya leaned back a little, his hands gliding down Seyoung's sides, across his abdomen and then up his chest. He lightly grasped Seyoung's shoulders, supporting himself. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against the other's forehead, making him laugh. Takuya's movements were unsure and maybe a little bit awkward and Yongseok thought that he must not be used to knowing other people were watching. As opposed to Seyoung, who was casually nibbling on the Japanese man's ear and jaw, holding the back of his head with one hand and unbuttoning his shirt with the other.

Yongseok felt hot all over, watching his hyungs passionately embrace each other. Takuya's movements gradually became more natural, leaving kisses everywhere on Seyoung's face except for his lips. Seyoung was pouting and making kissy faces at the Japanese man but he didn't succumb. It was kind of arousing, Yongseok thought. Unknowingly to him, his right hand stopped resting against the door and slipped down his chest to the hem of his trousers. Before he realised what he was doing, his pants were already open, his hand palming his growing erection through his boxers.

On the other side of the door things were heating up as well. A dull thud could be heard, like something hitting the floor, and Takuya let out an outraged gasp.

"How could you just drop it?" Takuya shifted, as if trying to reach for whatever was dropped but Seyoung growled and in the blink of an eye their positions were switched. He pressed the Japanese man into the mattress, a playful glint in his eye. He nuzzled Takuya's neck, peppering kisses all over it and making him squirm. The Japanese man giggled and Yongseok's heart skipped a beat. That was the cutest sound he'd ever heard. He almost felt guilty for intruding on this moment of intimacy but as his hand slipped into his boxers and wrapped around his cock, the guilt flew out of the window. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning at the sudden sensation. 

Seyoung kept whispering to Takuya and Yongseok really wanted to know what was being said because it made Takuya blush this delicious cherry tomato shade that made his mouth water. Suddenly Seyoung grew serious and asked the Japanese man something, waiting for an answer. Yongseok felt precome leaking out of the tip of his cock, Seyoung's serious stare being a surprising turn-on. Takuya nodded. Yongseok has never seen him so shy before.

Seyoung leaned down a bit and stopped around two centimetres above Takuya's face. His lips moved and Yongseok could swear he asked 'are you sure?’ Takuya confirmed with another nod and Seyoung's face softened. He closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against the Japanese man's. They were both hesitant and for a second Yongseok wondered if this was their first kiss. Then he dismissed the thought as preposterous. They might just be shy because they knew they were being watched.

Takuya closed his eyes, his hands moving shyly up Seyoung's back and resting on his shoulder blades. Without breaking the kiss, Seyoung glanced at the keyhole as if making sure Yongseok was still on the other side. He smirked. Closing his eyes, he deepened the kiss. Takuya's eyes shot open and he made a muffled noise of protest but it changed into a moan as Seyoung's left hand glided down the Japanese man's side and out of Yongseok's line of sight. Takuya hit Seyoung on the back lightly and the older man chuckled. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Takuya's, the two staring into each other's eyes, smiling.

"I kinda want to do it again" Seyoung breathed, his smile turning into something a bit insecure.

Yongseok came to a conclusion that his hyungs were role playing, pretending they were doing everything for the first time. It made warmth pool in his abdomen, his cock getting impossibly hard.

Takuya didn't answer but tilted his head up a bit. Seyoung's eyes actually _sparkled_ and he dove down to capture the luscious lips with his own. This time Takuya kissed back just as passionately, his hands slipping under the other man's shirt. Yongseok was almost drooling upon seeing more and more of his eldest hyung's perfectly sculpted chest. It was like watching the first revealing of a statue, the cloth being slowly pulled back, every nerve in his body on edge, anticipating what is underneath.

His hyungs stopped kissing for a while, just so Takuya could pull Seyoung's shirt off. Instead of continuing the make out, Seyoung nipped playfully at Takuya's lower lip and then licked from his collarbone along his neck all the way up to his ear. He bit delicately on the Japanese man's earlobe.

"Takuya" Seyoung's voice was raspy, the pure need in it shooting straight to Yongseok's groin. "Please don't make me wait any longer" he looked into Takuya's eyes while trying to slip the shirt down his shoulders. "I need to get inside you now"

Yongseok gasped quietly but, fortunately for him, Takuya spoke up at the same time. "How can you say things like that?" he was blushing so much Yongseok could see his chest getting a bit pink. Seeing Takuya so shy, so submissive, made him want to be in Seyoung's place, to be the one causing his hyung to be like that. He wanted to bite all over his neck and tease him so much he would beg for Yongseok to take him. Yongseok's right hand picked up the pace. It was so hot he wanted to take off his clothes but it would make too much noise so he didn't.

"Please" Seyoung pecked Takuya's lips "please, please, please" he kissed down the right side of the Japanese man's neck and sucked so hard on his collarbone that Yongseok could hear it. Takuya cursed and said something about leaving marks, a deep purple bruise already forming where Seyoung's lips have been.

Seyoung's hands disappeared out of Yongseok's line of sight again, a rustling sound was heard and Takuya moaned. Whether it was because of whatever the oldest man's hands were doing or the fact that he bit into Takuya's neck Yongseok wasn't sure but the sound threatened to drive him insane.

"Ah, Taku, you're so hot" Seyoung breathed, his lips travelling all over the Japanese man's chest and leaving hickeys. "So beautiful" he went back up and kissed Takuya, robbing him of his breath. "So tight" Seyoung smirked at the blushing male beneath him. He leaned down and started whispering into Takuya's ear, no doubt even more dirty things, and Yongseok wanted to hear it so bad.

Takuya let go of Seyoung's back to prop his hands on the headboard, pushing back against the thrusts that were steadily growing faster and harder. Muffled moans echoed in Yongseok's head, he was getting close to release. Suddenly, Takuya moaned louder than ever before, his back arching beautifully off the bed, sweat beading his forehead, and Yongseok saw white even behind his closed eyelids, his head thumped against the door as he came all over his hand and inside his boxers.

He was just trying to catch his breath when he heard his hyungs snickering.

"Think he bought it?" Takuya asked, not bothering to lower his voice.

"Bought it? I bet all my money he got off to this!"

Yongseok was very confused, his mind still clouded over with a pink mist of release. But when his hyungs started laughing hysterically Yongseok realised that it was all just an elaborate joke. His face burned in embarrassment. He hastily got up from his knees and made his way to the bathroom, laughter ringing in his ears and shame weighing down on him.

***

After a quick shower, Yongseok took a broom and cleaned the broken porcelain that was all over the kitchen floor. He desperately wanted to forget about what happened not even 20 minutes ago so he welcomed the return of the rest of his members and the distraction it brought.

"Ahh, I'm starving!" Sangmin whined, Casper and Shin nodding in agreement. Yongseok was more than happy to occupy himself with making and serving dinner.

When the four of them sat down to enjoy the meal, Seyoung and Takuya emerged. They were fully clothed though their clothes were rumpled and their hair a mess. Much to Yongseok's embarrassment, they made their way over to him, matching smirks on their faces.

"You know, Yongseokkie..." Takuya started, sensually massaging the maknae's shoulders.

"...next time you can join us." Seyoung licked Yongseok's earlobe and then kissed Takuya's cheek, both laughing cruelly afterwards.

Yongseok really wished the ground would swallow him right now, the questioning stares of his three other hyungs being like salt rubbed on an open wound. He was mortified beyond belief but he did learn an important lesson - he should NEVER give into his curiosity if he hears weird noises, no matter how tempting it might be.


End file.
